clASH
by BeautifulScenes
Summary: (Must read Platinum Prisoner before this) Two years have passed since the death of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura has become mentally unstable, focused on nothing but finding out the truth behind his murder. With Sai executed she is limited on ways of finding the motive. Is she prepared to find out the truth?
1. Prologue

_Stay calm. Breathe. Freaking out will only make this worse._

The heavy footsteps drew closer to her with each loud thud. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping this was all just a lucid dream, one that was easy to wake up from. But, sadly that wasn't the case. She listened to what sounded like a key being turned, followed by the squeaking of a metal door.

_In, out, in, out. Don't open your eyes unless you have to._

The footsteps ceased, but the silence didn't last long as the air was filled with a devious chuckle. "My, oh, my. You sure do look like a puppy who has been kicked multiple times. Against the wall, hugging your legs. A sad, but hilarious sight." he mocked, beginning to walk closer to her.

Her throat was dry from lack of water, body aching and begging for relief. Her breathing came out as wheezes, quickly then slow. Loudly, then quietly.

"Listen at you.." the voice chuckled darkly, their footsteps echoing off the concrete walls. "You can't even fend for yourself. What makes you think you could ever be a successful Shinobi?" A sigh soon followed the monologue, filling the eerie silence.

"Well, since you won't speak, I might have to force you." the figure teased, a smirk dancing on their face as they reached down, grabbing the handle of their katana. "W..wait.." the fragile voice called weakly, shuffling to sit up. "I..I'll tell you what you need t..to know.."

The captors face lit up with victory, listening carefully to what was about to be said, "Go on then, Hinata." Hinata hugged her knees tightly, her breathing staggered as she looked up, her soft purple eyes filling quickily with tears.

"S..Sakura.. she's still in..in Konoha, but she.. leaves occasionally to search.. f..for.. for.." Hinata closed her eyes tightly, burying her face in her knees, lightly sobbing. An irritated groan came from the figure before a yell. "SEARCHING FOR? FOR WHAT!?"

Hinata cried out, covering her ears. "F..FOR SASUKE'S BODY! S..SO SHE CAN REVIVE HIM!" Hinata screamed, sobbing louder and harder, her pants soon soaked in her own tears. "Hm.. Well, that seems to be a problem.

I won't allow her to do such a thing. Thank you for this experience, Hinata." "Y..you won't get away.. with what you.. did, S..Sai.." He chuckled loudly, turning on his heels to walk away, throwing the key up and down. "Oh, but I will."

_I need to find a way out of here. I have to warn them._


	2. Chapter One: Attempt

_ e_

Her mind was always buzzing about, jumping from one subject to another. She had been on leave for a good three months now after her fall out at Konoha Hospital, leaving her to do absolutely nothing but sit at home, staring at the blank sheets of paper she had collected over the years along with the wilted flowers of the same two color every single time she had them; blue and pink, their signature colors.

Sakura wasn't lively anymore, the sparkle in her eyes had long died, leaving nothing but empty voids for someone to stare into. She wasn't Sakura anymore, she had lost the will to go one strong; hoping one day her love would come home to her. Now he was gone for good, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

All she could do was go to his grave sight and mourn. People came to visit day after day, checking up on her to make sure she was okay. She would force a small smile and lie, trying to get them to leave as quickly as possible.

She knew it wasn't the best way to handle situations like this, she had seen the outcome of it so many times, they would hold in their problems for so long that they exploded, either winding up dead or insane.

But for right now, all she wanted to do was just that, be alone with her agonizing thoughts, no matter how many times they made her cry. With a gentle sigh, Sakura lifted herself off the couch, shuffling across the room to the bookshelf that occupied a corner.

Her emerald green eyes scanned the book spines, searching for the correct one she wanted, after a moment she let out a loud, "Aha!", quickly placing her thumb on the spine and index finger on the top, pulling out the book labeled, "Reanimation Jutsu: Edo Tensei".

Sakura ran back over to the couch and plopped down, scanning through the pages until she found what she wanted. For the first time in two years, her eyes lit up, a smile forming on her delicate face. "Yes.."

After marking the page she was greeted with a hurried knock at her door, causing the smile to fall off of her face, she didn't want visitors at this moment in time, all she wanted to do was hurry to the graveyard and hopefully bring Sasuke back, even if it were for a short amount of time.

Sakura placed the book underneath the cushion, walking over to the door slowly. "Who is it?" she asked, placing her hand on the door knob, awaiting a reply. "It's me, dattebayo!" the upbeat voice replied, anxiously awaiting for the door to open.

With a sigh of relief she unlocked the door, turned the knob, and opened the door slowly, smiling up at the blonde. "Woah, Sakura! You're actually smiling!" he nearly yelled, grabbing onto her tightly, pulling her into a hug.

Sakura laughed and hugged him back, pulling away. "That's because I discovered something. Something amazing." Naruto raised an eyebrow, scanning her face. "Like?" "Follow me, I'll explain everything to you." With a slight shrug Naruto followed his pink haired friend over to her couch, prepaid for whatever she had to say.

At least so he thought.


	3. Chapter Two: Memories

_ e_

"Sasuke-kun, it still feels strange that you're gone. This time for good. Everyone had a small spark of hope that you would one day return, even Lady Tsunade. Now, you won't be returning.." With a small sigh the female crouched down and placed the bouquet of flowers on the grass in front of the marble tombstone with the Uchiha crest engraved in it. A few tears escaped her eyes, quickly falling down her face as she quietly sobbed, placing a hand on top of the grave.

"Ino..? I.. didn't expect to see you here." a voice chimed, breaking the silence that once again filled the graveyard. Ino quickly stood up, wiping the dust off her purple skirt before doing the same to the tears. "Aa, I kept telling myself I needed to come visit him, at least once, but I just could never bring myself to do it. Now I know why.." Hinata walked over to the blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder as her soft purple eyes trailed down the grave, staring at the dark blue flowers.

"I didn't know him as well as the rest of Rookie Nine did, I just knew him as the boy Naruto-kun was always arguing with, and the boy Sakura-san loved with all her heart. I was always afraid to approach him, actually I was afraid to approach anyone really." Hinata spoke with a laugh, hugging her friend. "Once news came that he left the village I found myself as shocked as the rest of you guys. I guess we just all had a special connection."

Ino smiled softly, closing her eyes as all the memories flooded into her mind. The day she met Sakura, giving her the ribbon to stop her from hiding the forehead she found so massive, the day Sakura asked Ino if she loved Sasuke, forever marking them as rivals until one of them could gain his love, the day teams were picked, Sakura being paired up with Sasuke and Naruto, the Chunin Exams, and then, Sasuke left. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes again as she tried to force them away.

After a few moments of silence, Ino backed away from Hinata, staring down at her feet. "I always believed, always told myself that I loved Sasuke-kun more than Sakura did. That one day I would get him to love me and not her. All that time wasted, our friendship turned into hatred over a boy whom didn't even stay in the village long enough to become an official Chunin. Now that I look back at it, I hate myself for it." she clenched her fists as she poured her heart out to Hinata, blinking the oncoming tears away.

Hinata shook her head and smiled, "No. Don't regret it Ino-san. Sasuke is what brought you and Sakura-san closer, and he's the reason why you both wanted to become stronger and beautiful. Everything happens for a reason, that's why fate exists. But, fate is double-sided. Sakura-san suffered the most out of all of us, even Naruto. That was the boy she crushed on when she was younger, and loved as she grew older. She tried to save him from darkness, even if it meant killing him in the process. That's true love."

Ino nodded and looked up at Hinata, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, you're right Hinata.. Maybe we should go check up on her.. I haven't seen her since the burial for Sasuke-kun. No one has really. She could probably use some girl time." Hinata smiled brightly and nodded. "Aa. I'll go see if Tenten wants to come also." "Sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter Three: No More

_ e_

Sakura sighed heavily as she made her way into the small apartment, closing the door behind her. _'Ten straight days of nothing but going out with those three girls.. I love them, but I don't think I can take much more..'_ she thought to herself, kicking off her sandals before walking over to her couch, sitting down and pulling the book out from underneath the cushion. "Good, it's still here.." she spoke aloud, staring at the cover that read:_** Reanimation Jutsu: Edo Tensei.**_

Sakura gripped the book tightly, picturing his face, his body, holding her once more, like he should be doing now. She bit her lip roughly, remembering the day of his burial, the day she swore she would find out whom was the cause of Sasuke's death. Maybe she was choosing the wrong path, just as he had, but at that moment, she didn't care, nor does she now. "I'll revive him, and together we will figure out why Sai cut his life short..."

_Knock, knock_

_ "Huh..? Coming.." Sakura whispered, barely audible as she shuffled across the silent living room, gripping the cold metal doorknob and turning it, looking up. "Naruto..?" she questioned, turning her head to look at the digital clock that read 11:30 AM. Her head turned back to the tall blonde as she stared at the ground with a sigh. "It's time isn't it..?" With a slight nod in reply, Naruto placed his hand on the pinkette's shoulder, ushering her out of her apartment, closing the door behind them._

_ The walk started out silent, with only the noises around filling the air around them, but yet it was suffocating her in her own thoughts. Why? Why had this happened? What had she ever done to deserve this? She had spent most of her life perfecting medical ninjutsu to save people. Now, she's lost the love she loves the most. The irony of this world made her sick. "Sakura, I know this is going to be a difficult day for everyone, but especially for you.. You didn't deserve any of this." _

_ Sakura kept her eyes peeled to the stone paved road, not speaking to hold back the tears that wanted to badly to pour out, soaking her porcelain skin. But, she managed to take a jagged breath, finally speaking. "Sasuke was just about to come home.. He would've been a Leaf Ninja again, I know he would've. Team Seven would've been whole again.. But now.." Sakura paused, watching as a child ran past them, followed by two other children. "He's gone.."_

_ Naruto's blue eyes softened as he moved closer to Sakura, putting his arm around her and this time keeping it there until they made it to the funeral service, greeted by all of Rookie Nine, Tsunade, Team Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gaara, Konkuro, Temari, Shizune, and even Tonton. Naruto smiled softly at everyone and looked down at Sakura whom had forced a smile on her face, greeting everyone with a small, "Hello.." A pregnant Kurenai waddled over to Sakura and patted her back, leaning in close to her ear. "I know exactly how you feel, Sakura.. When Asuma passed, I was devastated. But, time heals all wounds. It may be a slow procedure, but it happens eventually."_

_**"Time heals all wounds"**_

Sakura shook her head as she pushed that memory in the back of her mind, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, Kurenai-Sensei.. time may have healed your wounds, but it won't heal mine.." she spoke aloud to herself, sliding the book underneath the couch cushion again before pushing her body off the couch and walking over to the bathroom, turning on the hot water, allowing the bathtub to fill up as she peeled off her clothing and stepped into the tub, sinking down until the warm water tickled the bottom of her nose. _'Sasuke-kun..'_


	5. Chapter Four: Days

_ e_

Naruto woke up to the sound of loud, incessant knocking at his door. "H..hold on!" he shouted, rubbing his eyes before sliding out of bed, stumbling over to his door, rubbing his eyes as it slowly opened. "N..Neji?" Naruto questioned, blinking trying to see if it were a figment of his imagination. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Neji pushed Naruto out of the way and activated his Byakugan, staying quiet for a few moments. "E-eto.. Neji? You're scaring me.. What's going on..?"

"Where's Hinata-sama!?" He shouted, a single tear running down his cheek. "Where is she!?" Naruto stared in awe at Neji's actions and words. What the hell was going on? "N-Neji. I have no idea what you're talking about! I..is she missing?" he questioned, staring up at the upset Hyuuga. Neji finally calmed down and stood silently, shaking his head over and over. "Lady Hinata.. she never reported for breakfast.. we just assumed she over slept, and when I went up to her room she was.. she was.."

Naruto blinked a few times before grabbing onto Neji's shoulder gently. "She was.. missing?" he finished for him, receiving a small nod from Neji. "I've searched all over Konoha, even the outskirts. Neither Sakura, Ino, or Tenten has seen her since last night.." Naruto bit his lip and thought hard for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. "Maybe we can ask them if they noticed anyone suspicious hanging around them before they split up."

Neji nodded and placed his head in his hands, almost sobbing. "We have to find her Naruto.. She's only close family I have left in this life.." Naruto patted his back before walking over to his closet and throwing on an old shirt and pants over his boxers. "Then, there's no time to waste. Let me get my shoes on and we'll head over to Ino's, Tenten's, and then Sakura-chan's." he remarked with a grin, placing his arm around Neji. "We won't stop until we find her."

The Hyuuga returned a smile and began to walk out of the blonde's apartment. "Shall we find Kakashi also? Maybe his dogs can help." he suggested, turning his head to look back at Naruto. His blue eyes lit up as he nodded quickly. "Aa! Along with Kiba and Akamaru! Hell, let's get the rest of Rookie Nine and your team and we can form a search party!" Neji laughed and looked straight ahead, walking down the steps. "We'll find Lady Hinata and whoever took her."


	6. Chapter Five: All I Need

Days had passed since the disappearance of Hinata Hyuuga, every ninja in Konoha and Suna had been searching day and night for the heiress, yet no sign of her was even close to being found. The Rookie Nine tried using Akamaru multiple times, inside the village and out, but his strong nose couldn't even pick up old scents of her. It was almost as if her entire existence had vanished permanently. Everyone had been on edge, wondering if someone around them was hiding any information of the disappearance of Hinata.

"Someone is bound to know something, there is no way she could just vanish without anyone seeing or hearing anything." Naruto thought aloud, looking around at his childhood friends. "Hinata is a strong girl, I know she would put up a fight, even if she was sleeping when this happened... Neji, think back to that night, did you notice anything strange?" The blonde walked closer to Neji, placing his hands on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Come on Neji..."

The Hyuuga shook his head, closing his eyes. "That night I went to bed earlier than I usually do, I went to Lady Hinata's room and we said our goodnight's, and that was the last I heard or saw of her. I had a bad feeling in my gut, telling me just to stay up a little longer, but my body was just so exhausted from the training and missions I had been on that I just crashed, and due to my weakness, Lady Hinata is gone and there is no sign of her.."

Sakura walked up to them, and nodded at her teammate. Naruto released his hands from Neji and backed up, giving them space. Neji opened his eyes and looked down at the small pink-haired girl in front of him. "Haruno-san?" he questioned. "Neji, I know how you're feeling right now, you feel like the world is against you, and that it's your fault this awful thing has happened, but it's not, you didn't know this would happen, none of us did. Don't be so hard on yourself, all it does is destroy you."

Neji stared down at Sakura in awe, a small smile forming on his face. "You're right, Haruno-san.. You made it through a huge tragedy so I can definitely make it through this." Neji looked up to the rest of the Konoha 11 with determination. "Everyone go home and get some rest, once morning arrives we are leaving the village and searching once more." Everyone nodded and looked at each other. "What about you, Neji? Are you going to rest?" Tenten asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Neji shook his head and smirked. "No, all I need is determination to lead me."


	7. Chapter Six: Running

_ e_

Her breathing was jagged, every time she breathed in it was like a million knives forcing their way into her lungs, bringing tears to her eyes every second. _Why was this happening to her? What had she ever done?_ Her numb arms felt around the concrete floor, searching for anything sharp that could get her out of this hell she was stuck in. But, all she felt was the cold ground, just as cold as her skin was becoming. In all honesty, she would rather die than deal with the pain he was putting her through.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the same sound she dreaded every day, the door slammed opened, his footsteps echoing through the room as he slid the cell open. Everything was silent for a moment before she felt a hand grab her hair, pulling her up off the ground she started to miss the moment she was picked up. "You're losing all the color to your skin, Hyuuga. Don't tell me my toy will be dying soon, I've had so much fun." He chuckled, throwing her against the wall with as much force as he could.

Hinata coughed up blood, closing her eyes to avoid seeing what else he would do to her. "No words today? God, you really are boring, no wonder Naruto-kun never looked twice at you. Sakura-san is definitely more his type, she can keep up to speed with his interests, and she is far from dull." He taunted, as he did everyday, bringing her confidence down, destroying her heart. "S..shut up.. p..please.." she managed to say, barely above a whisper.

Sai smirked and shook his head, walking towards the door. "Weakling, I have no interest in you right now, I'll come back later. You better be more interesting, or this will be our last encounter." He forewarned, slamming the cell door shut and walking out of the prison she was trapped in. She had to get out, and fast, she opened her eyes and quickly got on her hands and knees, searching for anything sharp that could bust out the only window above her, big enough for her to crawl out of. Finally, she found a stray pipe he had used on her just a few days ago, outside the cell, Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and drew what little chakra she had left to her fists.

She crawled over to the cell and grabbed the bars, using the strength she had to bend the bars, twisting half of her body through to grab the pipe. Once she had a hold of it, she pushed herself up, stumbling over to the window. "I..I'm co..coming, N..Neji-san... N-Naruto-kun.." Her fragile hands lifted above her head and threw the pipe at the window, cracking the glass. Hinata threw it repeatedly until the glass finally shattered, hitting the ground below her. For the first time in weeks, a smile came to her face as she jumped up, grabbing the edge.

Glass was cutting into her palms, but she didn't care. She managed to push herself through the window, touching grass for the first time in forever. The sun blinded her as she came to her feet, running away from the hell was trapped in, tormented in. She was finally free, and surprisingly she wasn't too far from the village, she could feel everyone's chakra, hear the voices. She was so close to home.


	8. Chapter Seven: Searching

_ e_

**_1 2 : 0 1 A M_**

Her legs felt like they were on fire, but she kept pushing herself. She could see the lights of the village and the gate. Hinata was almost home, she would be safe, protected by all of her friends and family. Sai must have noticed by now she had escaped, he must be pissed. _'What if he comes back to the village?_' She thought, her vision getting blurry. No, he couldn't. They all thought he was dead. _Sakura saw him executed._ Just how? _'It couldn't of been a clone, it would've disappeared the moment they killed him.'_

Her mind kept wandering until she finally reached the gate, falling to her knees as the two Leaf Guards ran over to her in complete shock. "Is that Lady Hinata Hyuuga!?" One yelled, receiving a response from the other guard, "I think it is! Call for Sakura-san and Lady Hokage! She looks badly injured!" The first guard changed direction and ran towards the booth they were sitting in, as he picked up a pen and paper, quickly writing and attaching it to a messenger hawk, sending it off. Meanwhile, the second guard picked Hinata up and laid her against the wall, trying to keep her awake.

"Lady Hinata, please stay with us. Sakura-san and Lady Hokage should be on their way soon, just stay with us until then. Please." He pleaded, placing his hand over her forehead, cursing. "Her forehead is extremely warm, go retrieve a wet towel please." He instructed. The second guard nodded and ran into a shop close to them, returning with a dripping towel, "Here you go, Mebuki." he spoke, handing it over. Mebuki squeezed some of the water out and placed it over Hinata's head, smiling softly, "Thank you, Yuzne."

_Hokage's Mansion_

_**1 2 : 3 9 A M**_

Tsunade was finishing up the last of her paperwork when Shizune busted the door open, causing the massive stack of papers to fall to the floor, covering it like a thin layer of snow. A heavy sigh escaped Tsunade's mouth as she glared up at Shizune, gripping the pen in her hand. "This better be damn good Shizune.." She growled. Shizune said a quick apology before placing the paper on her desk. "This is definitely something you need to know, we need to go wake up Sakura-san. Lady Hinata is back."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she read the scroll Shizune had placed before her, she scanned the words over and over again before finally speaking. "Send someone to Sakura's apartment, and quick. I need to gather a few things." Shizune nodded and ran out, TonTon trailing behind her. Tsunade raised off her chair and looked out the window behind her. "Hang on, Hinata. We're coming."

_Sakura's Apartment_

_**1 2 : 4 5 A M**_

Sakura was just beginning to drift off into slumber when she heard her name being shouted outside followed by loud knocking. She sat straight up and threw the covers off her body, running downstairs to her front door. "Shizune?" she called, unlocking and opening the door. "What's wrong?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows, she had never seen Shizune this worked up.

Shizune took a few deep breaths as the Anbu behind her handed the pink haired Medic Ninja a scroll. Sakura took it and unrolled it, reading the words as her mouth gaped open. "N..No way!" She shouted, running inside to slide on her shoes. "I..Is Shisho on her way over?" Sakura asked, placing the scroll on her coffee table. Shizune nodded and started walking towards the gate, Sakura following suit.

_'Now, maybe I can start my search for answers.'_


	9. Chapter Eight: Awakening

_ e_

Days had passed since Hinata Hyuga had returned to the village, barely escaping the prison the supposedly dead Sai had trapped her in. Once word had got around that the heiress was back in her home, Tsunade had placed Anbu all around the hospital and the area surrounding the hospital. Nobody was allowed to enter or leave the hospital without signing a sheet of paper, keeping check on everybody.

Tsunade and Sakura had spent day and night healing and taking care of Hinata, whom still was not awake, her heart had slowed down, causing her breathing to become extremely slow. Everyone feared she would never wake up. Each time that Sakura would arrive to take over for Tsunade, she had noticed two visitors that never seemed to leave, Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. She had became so used to them being there that the rosette began to pack bags of snacks and food for them, along with bringing blankets to keep them comfortable.

"Don't you guys think you should go home and get a full night's sleep? It's dangerous to stay up so late every night and only nap in the day.." She spoke softly, her voice full of concern. Naruto shook his head and smiled up at his teammate, trying to reassure her. "No, I think we're fine. Plus, I don't know about Neji," he smirked, pointing his thumb at the half sleeping Hyuga next to him, "but I wanna be one of the first to see her when she wakes up." Neji's eyes lit up as Naruto finished speaking, quickly turning his head towards him, "Of course! I also wanna be here the moment Lady Hinata wakes up!"

Sakura smiled softly and turned her attention back to Hinata, placing a hand on her forehead. Thankfully, it felt normal, when they had first brought her in, her forehead felt like it was on fire. When the nurses took her temperature it was at 103.1, definitely not where it should be. Sakura reached over on the end table and grabbed the thermometer, placing it under Hinata's tongue. After a few moments it let off a quiet beeping noise, Sakura grabbed it and looked at the screen. "A healthy 97.4." she mumbled under her breath, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Eto, did you say something, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking up. Sakura turned around, setting the thermometer back on the end table. "Aa, Hinata-san's temperature has dropped down to a very healthy 97.4, hopefully she'll be waking up at anytime." "How do you know for sure?" Neji asked, slowly blinking his tired eyes. Sakura eyed Neji and bit her lip, he needed rest, and soon. "I said hopefully. But her vital signs are back to normal, her core temperature is back where it should be, she is no longer on the ventilator, and she has color back to her body."

Neji gave a small smile and pushed himself off the chair, slowly walking over to Hinata and placing a hand on her cheek. "Lady Hinata, if you can hear me, please wake up.. we've missed you so much and have so many questions for you." Sakura reached over and placed her hand atop of Neji's, locking eyes with him. "Even when she wakes up, we'll have to wait a few before we bombard her with questions, it might bring back traumatic experiences and then we'll never get our answers. Trust me, I want to know everything as much as you do, but it's much safer and healthier to wait."

Before the Hyuga had time to respond, he felt his hand shift before hearing a small groan from the body beneath his and Sakura's hand. Both of their heads turned quickly to look at Hinata, along with Naruto quickly standing up and rushing over to the empty side of the bed. Once he reached her, her eyes slowly opened, looking around the room until her eyes met grey and emerald ones, then blue. When she was fully awake, she began to sit up, only to have a hand pressed against her chest by Sakura. "I'm so glad you're awake, Hinata-san. But, you need to continue to lie down until I get Shisho in here to check on you. Okay?"

Hinata nodded and lowered her head back onto the pillows, looking over at Neji. "Neji-san?" she asked with a dry mouth. "Aa.." he replied, smiling down at her, a tear threatening to come out. Sakura turned and grabbed her clipboard, "I'm going to call for Shisho, along with getting Hinata a glass of water. So glad to have you back." she said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. The Hyuga heiress smiled softly and placed her hand over Neji's in a comforting manner, turning her head to look over at the blonde. "N..Naruto-kun? You're here?"

"Of course!" He half-shouted, smiling ear to ear. "I wanted to be one of the first one's to see you wake up, 'ttebayo!" Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, her smile growing bigger, but Naruto's shrinking. "Eto, Hinata, you're cheeks are really red, are you getting another fever!?" She blinked in confusion before her mind raced, bringing her back to the moment she escaped, the moment she passed out in front of the guards. Fear washed over her and her eyes darted from corner to corner, looking for any sign of Sai.

"I..Is he here!?" She shouted, pulling the blanket over her face, leaving Neji and Naruto to stare at the kunoichi in pure confusion, mixed with shock from her sudden outburst. "Who is 'he', Lady Hinata?" Neji asked, reaching for the blanket. "Is it the one who kidnapped you?" Naruto chimed in, both completely ignoring Sakura's earlier request. Hinata lowered the covers just below her eyes and stared at the two. "You both w..will think I..I'm crazy w..when I tell y..you who.." she muttered, beginning to tremble. "Tell us now!"

_"Sai..."_


End file.
